thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough/Nadia
VI - The Lovers A Private Audience Choice 1 * Unconditionally. (Effect: TBA) * "I have questions first." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "I don't believe in faith." (Effect: TBA) * "It's meant to be." (Effect: Nadia accepts that you have different beliefs) Risky Maneuvers Choice 1 * We all make mistakes. (Consul Valerius acts friendlier towards the Apprentice.) * This isn't over. (Consul Valerius acts more hostile towards the Apprentice.) Choice 2 (If you chose This isn't over.) * "I'll do a reading." (The cards say that Consul Valerius is keeping secrets.) * "I don't need to prove myself." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * "Them?" (Effect: TBA) * "We already did." (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * "What were you doing there?" (Consul Valerius tells them why he was there. The game ends with a draw.) * "Where was Doctor Devorak?" (Consul Valerius tells them where Julian was. Nadia wins the game.) Choice 5 * "I'd love to join you." Cost - 150 COINS (Unlocks memory with Nadia.) * "I'd better not." (No effect) Choice 6 (If you chose "I'd love to join you.") * Take a bite. (No effect) * Feed her back. (No effect) Midnight Visit Choice 1 * "I want freedom to come and go." (Effect: TBA) * "You've already been so generous." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * Make a move. Cost - 150 COINS (No effect) * Say goodnight. (No effect) Choice 3 (If you chose Make a move.) * "Is this really ok?" (No effect) * Tease her back. (No effect) VII - The Chariot Out on the Town Choice 1 * "You stand out." (Effect: TBA) * "It's the carriage." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "What about the floating market?" (Effect: TBA) * "The statue garden sounds nice." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * Follow her down. Cost - 200 COINS (Unlocks memory with Nadia.) * Wait in the boat. (No effect) Choice 4 (If you chose Follow her down.) * "I like it." (No effect) * "Not at all." (No effect) * "Maybe a little..." (No effect) Choice 5 * The Temple Quarter (Effect: TBA) * The Shopping District (Effect: TBA) Lazaret Choice 1 * I don't want to worry her. (Effect: TBA) * "I heard the island calling." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "You're underestimating them." (Effect: TBA) * "They seem useless." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * Let her take care of me. (Effect: TBA) * "You're shivering too." (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * Sidle closer to her. Cost - 150 COINS (No effect) * Leave her be. (No effect) Choice 5 (If you chose Sidle closer to her.) * "I'm still cold." (No effect) * "This is perfect." (No effect) Choice 6 (If you chose Sidle closer to her.) * "I'm not a pet." (No effect) * "I want to be kept." (No effect) The Abandoned Wing Choice 1 * "We shouldn't be here." (Effect: TBA) * "... Darkness." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "What happened to his body?" (Effect: TBA) * "Why did he retire early?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * "So... ghosts. That's new." (Effect: TBA) * "What do we do now?" (Effect: TBA) VIII - Strength Horsing Around Choice 1 * Climb into bed. Cost - 200 COINS (Unlocks memory with Nadia.) * "Shouldn't we get ready?" (No effect) Choice 2 (If you chose Climb into bed.) * "Am I just a distraction?" (No effect) * "We don't have to leave." (No effect) Choice 3 (If you chose Climb into bed.) * "I want power." (No effect) * "I want you." (No effect) Choice 4 * The wild stallion. (Effect: TBA) * The paunchy pony. (Effect: TBA) * The elegant mare. (Effect: TBA) Choice 5 * "Sounds like they were worried." (Effect: Nadia's view of her sisters softens) * "They sound awful!" (Effect: TBA) Choice 6 * "You don't need to prove anything." (Effect: TBA) * "I know how you feel." (Effect: TBA) The Ivory Estate Choice 1 * "No." (Effect: TBA) * "Yes, sir." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 - This is a timed choice. * Go left. (No effect) * Go straight. (No effect) * Go right. (No effect) Choice 3 * Ask Nadia for help. (Effect: TBA) * "Let's try magic." (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 - This is a timed choice. * Stand my ground. (Effect: TBA) * Run away! (Effect: TBA) Unwelcome Help Choice 1 * Ask him yourself. (Effect: TBA) * Let Nadia ask. (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "What's Prakra like?" (Effect: TBA) * Seethe with Nadia. (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * Stay. Cost - 150 COINS (No effect) * Return to my room. (No effect) Choice 4 (If you chose Stay.) * Get in with her. (No effect) * Get her that wine. (No effect) IX - The Hermit Between the Lines Choice 1 * "I have a few suggestions." (Effect: TBA) * Keep my mouth shut. (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "Of course." (No effect) * "I don't have the deck." (No effect) Choice 3 * "I'd love to." Cost - 200 COINS (Unlocks memory with Nadia.) * "No thank you." (No effect) Safe Harbor Choice 1 * "You should talk to her." (Effect: TBA) * "You should send her away." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "Let's take a moment." Cost - 150 COINS (No effect) * "Let's go." (No effect) Choice 3 * "Let us in! It's the Countess!" (Effect: TBA) * "Please! There's something out here!" (Effect: TBA) An Unlikely Alliance Choice 1 * "What are you doing here?" (Effect: TBA) * "It's good to see you too." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "We've seen him before." (Effect: TBA) * "But he's dead." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * Ask Asra for love advice. Cost - 150 COINS (Effect: TBA) * Keep walking. (No effect) Choice 4 * "Will you be alright?" (Effect: Nadia is pleased) * "Take as long as you want." (Effect: TBA) X - Wheel of Fortune The Portia Problem Choice 1 * "Let's test her." (Effect: TBA) * "Let's ask her directly." (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "You can speak to me." Cost - 75 COINS (Effect: TBA) * Say nothing. (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * "She really cares about you." (Effect: TBA) * "She lied to you." (Effect: TBA) An Eventful Lunch * Blow off some steam. Cost - 150 COINS (Effect: TBA) * Go back to the library (Effect: Apprentice takes a short walk with Nadia) Choice 2 * "I have a plan." (Effect: Nadia is appreciative of your intiative) * "Do you have a plan?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * Read for Volta. (Effect: TBA) * Read for Vulgora. (Effect: the Apprentice realizes the inhuman nature of Vulgora) Choice 4 (If you chose Vulgora) * "Victory." (Effect: TBA) * "Destruction." (Effect: A food fight ensues) Choice 5 * "You should do it all." (Effect: TBA) * "You can't do it alone." (Effect: Nadia is greatful for your help) Dance Practice * Join her. Cost - 175 COINS (Effect: TBA) * "I'm sure it will be perfect" (Effect: TBA) * "I need to freshen up" (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "I have a plan." (Effect: TBA) * "Do you have a plan?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * Read for Volta. (Effect: TBA) * Read for Vulgora. (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * "Victory." (Effect: TBA) * "Destruction." (Effect: TBA) Choice 5 * "You should do it all." (Effect: TBA) * "You can't do it alone." (Effect: TBA) * XI - Justice Power Plays Eavesdropping Nadia v. The Court XII - The Hanged Man Contemplation The Hunt XIII - Death Dark Horizon XIV - Temperance Ravenous Crowds XV - The Devil Chostly Prey Category:Walkthrough